realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves of Phaedros
The Dwarves of Phaedros are an enigmatic and largely hostile race. They have recieved many percieved wrongs over the years and below the surface the hammers toil in the forges. The dwarven legions steel themselves... The above ground era. In ancient times the dwarves lived above ground in large settlements where the current Orcish Kingdom of Morkagor now stands. Their civilization Dar-Kazal arose to power not long after the elven realm's arose. For a time Dar-Kazal was safe and prosperous. They traded with the local humans and fought the goblin-orc populations. They were famed for their skill at arms and craftsmanships with their goods comparable to the elven arms. However, this peace was not to last. King Vardim was brilliant as much as he was a warrior king and saw the elvish power increasing, Dar-Kazal was strong but not strong enough to repel both Elven Empires. Vardim personally went to meet the Elven Kings traveling Tar-Elaris to try and save his realm. As his party entered Tasileas's palace the doors shut. The balconies above the King and his retinue filled with archers, their arrows ending every dwarf's life barring Vardim. As Vardim spit out blood King Tasileas swept his sword down. A few months later the Elvish Legions marched upon Dar-Kazal. The first thing launched into the realm was the beard of Vardim.... The Dwarves called upon the local human Kingdoms to aid them and for a time they did. King Vargas valiantly led the Dwarven Armies with his allies against the Elven Legions. Sticking to the highlands of Dar-Kazal he inflicted a series of defeats upon the Elves and even for a time repulsed the Elves forcing a small ceasefire in the war. However the elven spies didn't waste anytime during the ceasefire. They sowed discord and strife between the dwarves and humans causing the Humans to change sides to the Elves which all but doomed the dwarves. King Vargas fought a fighting retreat until he was pushed back to Dar-Kazal itself. Seeing the end was near he opted to the one decision still available to him, flight The Flight Most of the dwarven population escaped into the tunnels which they sealed behind them. A few clans elected to stay behind as a rearguard which gave the refugees enough time to escape. As they fled into the underworld they encountered horrors beyond reckoning in the roots of the world. King Vargas wandered the depths for a time until he stumbled across a large cavern, it was rich and full of great ores alongside a large underwater lake which had clear water. It all seemed to good to be true, and sadly, it was. The dwarven population settled the cavern and after a few years noticed the shadows beginning to lengthen. The horrors of the underworld pressed in on their borders and patrols went missing. Then... it happened, the earth shook, fire crashed against the gates of Dar-Vardar the undercity of the Dwarves. A great demon smote the gates open scattering the defenders. King Vargas marched forth to face the beast which simply laughed. The Demon sent Vargas an offer "Your people have been chased to the ends of the earth, betrayed and spit on by all others. Malkazar the Great offers power and wealth beyond reckoning. This cavern he built for your people as a show of...... good faith. You can rebuild your empire once more and strike back at the surface. Do the wise thing and pledge yourself to him. I'd suggest you do so, or....else" The Great Demon waved his hand causing ranks of demonic warriors to materialize behind him. King Vargas knew he had no choice but couldn't find it in himself to submit to the demon. Vargas named his brother Vardoun King then simply left. He has been unseen ever since. The Under Empire While Vargas couldn't stomach a pact with Hell, Vardoun gladly could. He saw this pact as a way for the dwarves to right all the wrongs done to them by those upon the surface. Dar-Vardoun became a place of evil, it's smiths, empowered by the demons forging many great and fel armaments. Their warriors began to push out, repulsing or enslaving the other beings of the Underworld. Their forges are ever hungry for Iron and flesh, infact it is rumored that souls are forged into the mightiest of weapons granting them more power. The Dwarves overtime went from one of the noblest races on Phaedros to one of, if not the evilest of all the races. Their hatred of the surface and thirst for vengeance drives them ever onwards. They have begun to scout towards the surface, one day they will reach it again... A dim hope Despite the evil of the Under Empire there are a few clans of pure dwarves left. The ones enslaved by the elves broke free during the destruction of the Elven Empires migrating to the southwest of Phaedros The for a time lived amongst the humans before marching through the Starlit Vale to found Dar-Vardim. Dar-Vardim now remains the sole bastion of pure hearted dwarves in the realm. Can the dwarves regain their past splendour or will the Under Empire one day reap the vengeance they wish to inflict upon the world...